


Fly Me To The Moon

by GimletRue



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimletRue/pseuds/GimletRue
Summary: The undying melody of Chaewon and Minjoo’s hearts.Two lost souls who have met through music,deeply scarred by life’s cruelty,yet their hearts remain unfazed.Words that have never been spoken will remain unspoken, but music makes wonders.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A lil note: For a better reading experience, I highly recommend to play on loop the song “Fly Me to The Moon” by The Macarons Project.

* * *

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars_

* * *

It’s 2am and a certain lady is listlessly staring at her window.

**“Here we go again.”** The lady sighs as she reminisces the reasons as to why she’s having one of those sleepless nights again.

**“Kim Chaewon, I miss you.”** A tear rolls down as Kim Minjoo utters those five words, she has been repeatedly saying for the past three years.

She misses her. She really does.

People says that time heals everything, but Minjoo knows that it isn’t always the case.

Especially not in her case.

It has been three years, but she’s still here suffering and longing for the person she deeply loves.

It has been three years.

Three years of longing.

Three years filled with guilt and regrets.

Three years of drowning with the endless what ifs.

Three years of sleepless nights.

Someone said that a lot of people struggle with sleep because sleep requires peace.

And maybe they are right about that. She certainly needs peace, but how could one have that if a part of them has disappeared?

Minjoo loves Chaewon very much and the older girl loves her just as much. Maybe even better.

They unquestionably love each other so much, so why are they apart now? What happened?

Well, life happened.

Reality has slammed them with the fact that love isn’t enough. That’s not how it works.

Just because you love each other, doesn’t mean it’s bound to last a lifetime.

If that’s just how it works then there would significantly be less broken-hearted humans in the world.

There would be less complicated love stories and life would be a lot easier.

Before Minjoo could further go deeper with her thoughts, she decides to play her guitar. Something she always does when her mind is in chaos, something she has always clinged on. She walks across the room to get her guitar when the shelves besides it catches her attention. Stacks of CDs are lying on the shelves, disks which contains numerous videos of Minjoo and Chaewon. Minjoo watches them on her sleepless nights. On her worst days, she would watch a particular disk that she deems special.

**“Minguri and Chaewonnie on the moon.”** Minjoo smiles as she reads the childish label which was neatly written on the case of the disk.

That particular disk contains the memory of Minjoo and Chaewon’s audition together.

The mark of the start of their music career which has eventually led them to stardom.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Minjoo sighed as she exited the room for this was already her 4th audition. She was silently questioning herself if she was really meant for this path, thinking that maybe she should stop trying and look for another career already - it’s not yet too late for her to go back to studying or something. She sighed again as she realized that giving up wasn’t an option for her. She loves music too much, take her guitar away and she was certain that she would be lost. She was about to continue her inner turmoil when she heard an angelic voice._

**_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_ **

**_(tomorrow at this time)_ **

**_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_ **

**_(where will you be?)_ **

**_Dare wo omotterundarou_ **

**_(who will you be thinking about?)_ **

_**“Utada Hikaru’s First Love.”** Minjoo mindlessly said as she recognized the song. The song was coming from the room she just recently exited from. She entered again the room, and there she saw a beautiful girl singing her heart out. _

_**“An angelic voice befitting an angelic face.”** Saying that Minjoo was starstruck would be an understatement, she was completely enticed by the woman in front of her. _

**_You are always gonna be my love_ **

**_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_ **

**_(even if I fall in love with someone once again)_ **

**_I'll remember to love you taught me how_ **

**_You are always gonna be the one_ **

**_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_ **

**_(it’s still a sad song)_ **

**_Atarashi uta utaeru made_ **

**_(until I can sing a new song)_ **

_**“She’s an angel.”** Minjoo was undoubtedly amused by the angelic woman. She didn’t even notice when tears started falling down from her eyes. She quickly wiped it off and went out of the room. _

_Unbeknownst to her, she actually caught the said angel’s attention._

_Minjoo was affected by the angel’s song - a song she held closely to her heart. Her tears have stopped, and she was trying to calm herself for some time._

_**“Stupid tears.”** Minjoo scolded herself. _

_**“Right. What’s up with the tears anyways,”** the angel asked. Minjoo was shocked with the sudden reply. She was looking down the entire time, so she didn’t notice that the girl followed her. She was in fact observing Minjoo for some time now. _

_**“Huh?”** Minjoo confusedly responded. Her reactions have always been on the slower side, it hasn’t sunk in yet that she was currently talking to the angel she saw moments ago. _

_**“Ah, I’m sorry. I swear I’m not some creep, uhm I saw a beautiful girl crying so of course I’m bound to follow her,”** the angel assuringly said. Minjoo can’t help but blush on the latter part of the girl's statement. _

_**“How cute.”** The angel inaudibly said to herself. _

_**“Anyways, may I know why you were crying?”**_ _She cautiously continued_.

_**“It’s the song. It reminds me of someone.”** Minjoo answered. She oddly felt comfortable talking with the pretty stranger. _

_**“Your first love?”** The angel asked. Minjoo nodded then the air was filled with silence. _

_**“Ow, I’m sorry. Where are my manners, of course you would be uncomfortable sharing to a random stranger. I’m Kim Chaewon, 18 years old.”** Chaewon smiled and offered a handshake to Minjoo. _

_**“Uhm, I’m Kim Minjoo, 17 years old.”** Minjoo accepted the handshake and reluctantly replied. She didn’t understand the reasoning behind the sudden introductions. _

_**“There we go. We’re no longer complete strangers. Feel free to tell this unnie your worries. Unnie will embrace all of it!”** Chaewon said as she jokingly raised her arms, gesturing a big hug. Minjoo laughed at her antics. The older sat down besides Minjoo, anticipating for the younger’s story. _

_**“Uhm, I swing that way.”** Minjoo awkwardly started. _

_**“What way?”** Chaewon immediately understood what she said but wanted to lighten up the mood, so she teasingly asked Minjoo to elaborate. _

_**“Well to put it simply, I’m gay.”** Minjoo shyly admitted. _

_**“Hi gay, I’m Chaewon. I thought we were done with the introductions?”** Chaewon said and Minjoo couldn’t help but laugh. _

_**“See, no need to be shy about it. So, what if you’re gay? You’re already pretty to begin with but you’re prettier when you’re laughing,”** Chaewon brightly said. Minjoo was impressed with the older girl's kind and cheerful personality. Truly angelic. _

_Minjoo continued sharing her story to Chaewon. She was apparently in loved with her best friend named Kriesha Chu. Kriesha also had feelings for Minjoo but they were both aspiring artists in Korea. They know that it would never work with the homophobic society they live in, so they just decided to call it quits._

_**“That’s tragic. It could have been the most amazing love story, yet it ended before it could even begin.”** Chaewon replied after hearing the whole ordeal about Minjoo and Kriesha. _

_**“What about you?”** Minjoo asked. _

_**“Huh? What about me? Curious if I’m also gay? Ayiee, you’re too smooth. But yeah, I am also gay, but I’m not interested with dating as of now.”** Chaewon replied, followed by a teasing wink. Minjoo just sighed at the older girl’s silliness. _

_**“Too much information, unnie. No, that’s not what I meant. I mean what about you? The way you’ve sung Utada Hikaru’s First Love is too heartfelt that it has literally made me cry. Who has hurt you this bad?”** Minjoo seriously asked as she stare at Chaewon’s eyes. _

_**“A pretty unnie named Kwon Eunbi did,”** Chaewon answered as she bitterly smiled. Minjoo noticed the sudden change with the mood of the older girl. It must have really been painful. _

_**“Ah, of course you don’t know her. She’s an older friend. It’s nothing much. It was just my selfish one-sided fascination that was never bound to last anyways. I’m alright.”** Chaewon said as if she was indifferent towards the things she has just admitted. _

_**“Why does it sound like you’re more of just convincing yourself that you’re alright? Unnie, it’s okay not to be okay sometimes. Everything will eventually be fine.”** Minjoo genuinely consoled her._

_It’s evident in Chaewon’s face that she was trying her best to hold back her tears. Maybe that was what she has been wanting to hear for so long. Someone to tell her that it’s alright._

_They both don’t know how they have arrived with such deep topics when they were practically strangers. They only know each other’s name and age. Their atmosphere was once again filled with silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a calming one instead._

_They both felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders._

_It was bizarre to find comfort with a stranger, but neither of them was complaining. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not an unpleasant one._

_Minjoo didn’t know what to say. She has never been that good with words, so she opted to what she’s good at. They are both musicians anyways, music would be the best way to communicate during times like this. Silence was broken when the younger took out her guitar and started playing - singing a classic song as she looked at the older girl._

**_Fly me to the moon_ **

**_Let me play among the stars_ **

_Chaewon smiled when she realized what Minjoo was doing. She sang the rest of the song while the younger skillfully played the guitar._

_They were just two broken souls enjoying each other’s company._

_On that exact moment, their hearts were singing the same melody._

_It was a happy melody._

**_Let me see what spring is like_ **

**_On a-Jupiter and Mars_ **

**_In other words: hold my hand_ **

**_In other words: baby, kiss me_ **

**_Fill my heart with song_ **

**_And let me sing for ever more_ **

**_You are all I long for_ **

**_All I worship and adore_ **

**_In other words: please, be true_ **

**_In other words: I love you_ **

**_Fill my heart with song_ **

**_Let me sing for ever more_ **

**_You are all I long for_ **

**_All I worship and adore_ **

**_In other words: please, be true_ **

**_In other words, in other words: I love you_ **

_The older girl playfully winked at the younger as she sang the last part. Their laughter filled the air. Painful memories that were shared moments ago were long forgotten, as if they never happened._

_They have acknowledged their painful past._

_They have embraced it._

_It has become a part of them and now they are ready to start again._

_Together._

* * *

* * *

**_Let me see what spring is like_ **

**_On a-Jupiter and Mars_ **

**_In other words:_ **

_Chaewon paused and looked at Minjoo, gesturing her to continue the song. The younger just laughed at the older’s teasing._

**_Hold my hand_ **

_Chaewon went closer to Minjoo, she offered her hand to the younger girl. Minjoo just rolled her eyes and ignored the older’s advances._

**_In other words: baby, kiss me_ **

_Chaewon smirked and was about to kiss Minjoo on her cheeks when the younger elbowed her._

_**“Ouch, Kim Minjoo that hurts!”** Chaewon winced._

_**“That’s why you should stop messing around, Kim Chaewon-ssi.”** Minjoo chuckled._

_**“Wow, that’s more painful. I’ve thought we’ve gone closer over the past few months! At least call me unnie.”** Chaewon dramatically said as she clutched her chest, pretending to be in pain._

_**“Stop kidding around, unnie. We’re supposed to be practicing.”** Minjoo pouted. Chaewon always teased the younger because she not-so-secretly finds it cute._

_**“Hmm, I know we’ve been preparing individually for months, but I have a suggestion. Why don’t we audition as a duo instead?”** Chaewon brought up the idea before, but Minjoo immediately rejected it - saying that it definitely wouldn’t work._

_**“We’ve talked about this before. Unnie, you’re an amazing singer. I don’t want to be a burden.”** Minjoo softly admitted._

_**“Minjoo, again? You’re not a burden, you’re an amazing singer. You’re giving me too much credits. I’m just that random girl who was too heartbroken to the point that she sang such a sad song on her previous audition.”** Chaewon cringed as she remembered her previous audition._

_**“Fine, at least the judges didn’t ask you to just go for an acting career instead.”** Minjoo sarcastically answered._

_**“Touché.”** Chaewon replied._

_**“Besides, we’re two days away from the audition. At this rate, what you want is impossible. What are we gonna sing anyways?”** Minjoo logically reasoned out._

_**“Fly me to the moon! There! We’ve been singing that song since we’ve first met. We could pull it off. We’re going to be the best duo!”** Chaewon proudly said, thinking that she just mentioned the greatest idea ever._

_**“You are crazy.”** Minjoo chuckled._

_**“And you would agree with my crazy self, because you are crazier.”** Chaewon retorted._

_**“Fine, let’s do it. I’m crazier.”** Minjoo couldn’t believe herself that she actually agreed._

_**“Minjoo-ya, let’s fly to the moon!”** Chaewon happily beamed and Minjoo could swear that she completely forgot how crazy the idea used to sound._

* * *

* * *

**_In other words: please, be true_ **

**_In other words, in other words: I love you_ **

_Chaewon and Minjoo lovingly smiled at each other as they harmoniously sang the last line of the song. They were immersed with each other’s eyes that they have long forgotten that they were on an audition._

_Beautiful moments flashed through their minds._

_Memories of their first meeting._

_And all the countless meetings afterwards._

_The strong bond that they have formed._

_The beautiful friendship they have created._

_And at the mention of that last line,_

**_“I love you.”_ **

_They have meant every letter of it._

_They have never been more certain in their entire lives, but they chose not to say anything._

_They are musicians after all, they communicate with music._

_They both understood how special they were for each other, and that’s more than enough._

_There’s no need to rush._

_Just like their careers, they were just starting._

_Just as how Chaewon always used to say,_

**“Let’s fly to the moon!”**

_Their journey to the moon has perhaps started._

_On that day, one of Korea’s iconic duo was born._

* * *

_All the judges were impressed and all the audiences were left speechless at their amazing performance. They did not show any powerful dance or any crazy high notes, yet they captured everyone’s heart with their honest song. That audition went viral and countless agencies sought for them._

_It marked the beginning of their career towards stardom._

_And now, here they are._

_Happily pursuing their love for music, as their latest song remained sitted at the top of korean charts._

_After their first win at a music show, Minjoo confessed to Chaewon. They were chilling at their unit’s balcony when the younger brought it up. It wasn’t anything unusual._

_Except the fact that Minjoo was the one who boldly did the first move, instead of the older girl who constantly teased her since they’ve first met._

_**“I know you’ve said before that you’re not interested with dating, but I’ll still try anyways. Chaewonnie, fly me to the moon?”** A blush crept upon Minjoo’s face._

_**“I’m sorry.”** Chaewon replied. Minjoo panicked upon hearing the older girl’s response. She really thought that the angelic girl had the same feelings for her. She started regretting her decision of confessing. She was about to leave when the older grabbed her wrist._

_**“I’m not done yet. I’m sorry that you had to be the first one to say it.”** Chaewon said as she gently wiped off Minjoo’s tears._

_**“Huh?”** Minjoo confusedly uttered._

_**“In other words, I love you.”** Chaewon shortly sang, a gentle smile adorning her lips._

_Minjoo cried harder as she burried her face on Chaewon’s shoulder. The older was shocked when the younger kissed her. It was a gentle one - a kiss befitting a kind and gentle girl like Minjoo. They were both furiously blushing after the kiss. Minjoo was the one who initiated it, but she couldn’t look at Chaewon’s face afterwards. The older smiled at the younger’s adorable reaction._

_**“Let’s fly to the moon, clumsy princess.”** _

* * *

* * *

_It has been three years since Minjoo and Chaewon debuted as a duo under the name **LUA.**_

_Lua, the portuguse term for “moon”._

_**“Love U Always, we’re LUA.”** _

_LUA quickly garnered the public’s attention with their heartfelt songs and top-notched chemistry._

_**“What’s the secret to your success?”** The interviewer once asked them._

_**“Our strong bond,”** Minjoo proudly answered._

_**“We’re life partners,”** Chaewon admitted._

_They immediately became one of the most successful duos in the music industry. Their relationship was also good. Like any normal couple, they also have those fights. It wasn’t a perfect relationship, but at the end of the day, they still find comfort with each other’s arms._

_Due to their careers, they chose to keep their relationship as a secret. It wasn’t a big deal for them, as long as they know how special they are for each other._

_Just being together is more than enough for them._

_Life is great for both of them; but as we all know, fame is always accompanied by hostility._

_A lot of people loved them; but of course, some are still bound to be hostile towards them for no reason._

_Unfortunately, that hostility was directed towards Kim Minjoo._

_“Kim Minjoo? Ow, you mean LUA’s GUITARIST?”_

_“She’s better off as an actress.”_

_“Chaewon should just go solo.”_

_“She’s only good at playing the guitar. Her voice isn’t that impressive.”_

_“Petition for Chaewon to stop carrying Minjoo.”_

_“Petition for Minjoo to stop dragging down Chaewon.”_

_**“Petition for Minjoo to stop ruining Chaewon’s life.”** _

_Through the years of being under the spotlight, Minjoo developed a good sense of control._

_She knew that she should ignore those hateful comments._

_She knew that Chaewon would never look at her as a burden._

_She knew that debuting together as LUA was the best thing that ever happened to her._

_She also knew that Chaewon loves her so much._

_Chaewon was the best thing that ever happened to her._

_She was certain about those things, but at the back of her mind, she’s always wondering._

_**“Maybe I’m really dragging down Chaewon, she just loves me so much so she keeps on insisting that I’m good enough. I was never enough to begin with.”** _

_Chaewon was happy as she walked across the hallway towards their unit. She was excited to suprise Minjoo with the good news she heard from their manager. The younger girl was offered a main role on an upcoming drama. Moreover, the older was given the chance to create the original sound track of the said drama. It was a big opportunity for the both of them, so she couldn’t wait to finally tell Minjoo._

_**“Minjoo-ya~”** Chaewon cooed as she entered their shared apartment._

_She found Minjoo silently watching the television. Chaewon noticed Minjoo’s sour mood. Years of being with Minjoo made her capable of reading the younger’s mood. She knew perfectly what to do during these times._

_**“In other words, hold my hand.”** Chaewon sang as she interlocked their fingers. The younger looked at her with a small smile. She really loves how the older knows exactly what to do to cheer her up._

_**“In other words, baby kiss me.”** Chaewon smiled and gave Minjoo a chaste kiss._

_**“You’re prettier when you’re smiling,”** Chaewon beamed._

_**“You’ve told me that countless times already.”** Minjoo replied._

_**“Yeah, and I plan to keep on saying that, Minguri. Also, I have a good news for you.”** Chaewon sweetly said._

_**“I can’t believe you’re acting like this when you used to be such a tsundere.”** Minjoo chuckled._

_**“Our manager told me that you’ve gotten an offer for a drama. I’ll even get to create the ost for it!”** Chaewon said. She expected Minjoo to be happy upon hearing the news, but the younger girl just sighed._

_**“I’m not doing it. Please tell manager-unnie to decline it,”** Minjoo firmly stated._

_**“Huh? What do you mean? You get to act, I get to create an OST. This is a big opportunity for us. I don’t see what’s the problem.”** Chaewon confusedly asked._

_**“I’m a singer, not an actress. Us? More like an opportunity for you, Chaewon.”** Minjoo said. It unintentionally sounded more aggressive than she intended._

_**“So, this is about that again? Minjoo, I’ll drop the OST offer if that would make you feel better.”** Chaewon was starting to lose her patience._

_**“Of course, dependable and angelic Chaewon would do anything for pathetic Minjoo.”** Minjoo harshly said, her built up stressed from reading the hateful comments was surfacing. The negativity of those words she read moments ago was slowly conquering her mind, her irrational side taking over. _

_**“Minjoo, take that back. You’re not pathetic and you know how much I love you.”** Chaewon answered, almost pleading._

_**“Chaewon, let’s stop this. Let’s stop promoting as a duo. LUA no longer exists. It has just been you, Chaewon. I don’t want to burden you any further. Go ahead and do all the solo projects waiting for you.”** Minjoo was holding back her tears, while Chaewon was crying for some time now; yet Minjoo continued to spout words she would come to regret in the next years to come._

_**“Are you breaking up with me?”** Chaewon’s voice cracked as she uttered those words._

_**“What?! No! Chaewon, just no. I love you so much.”** Minjoo explained, panic evident on her eyes. She did want to leave their duo, but it has never crossed her mind to actually leave Chaewon's side._

_**“Minjoo, if you love me then you would have been happy for me.”** Those are the words Chaewon dropped before she left their shared unit._

_Words that has marked the end of not just LUA, but the end of their story._

_**“Chaewon, you don’t understand, I am happy for you. I love you.”** Minjoo uttered as her cries filled the room, regret washing over her._

* * *

_Minjoo thought she’ll never see Chaewon again, but the older girl proved her wrong._

_Chaewon being Chaewon, she can’t withstand a day without reconciling with the younger girl. It was 1 am when Minjoo’s phone lit up, Chaewon was calling her._

_**“Minguri, I’m sorry.”** Chaewon said._

_**“I should be the one saying that. I don’t mean what I’ve said. Where are you?”** Minjoo asked._

_**“I’m at the park. I’m too ashamed to face you. I shouldn’t have lost patience.”** Chaewon meekly answered._

_**“I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t mean any of the words I’ve said. I’ll explain. Wait for me there.”** Minjoo ended the call before Chaewon could even say anything._

* * *

_Upon arriving at the park, Minjoo was shocked to see a crowd gathering at the road. It looked like an accident happened. She decided to ignore it and proceeded to call Chaewon. To her surprise, she heard a familiar ringtone amidst the crowd._

_**“It couldn’t be. What am I even thinking, that’s ridiculous.”** Minjoo naively thought._

_As Minjoo walked closer to the center of the crowd, she saw a wrecked car and an old woman sitting beside a girl lying on a pool of blood. She hurriedly went to the girl as she recognized her._

_**“CHAEWON!!”** Minjoo loudly cried as she embraced the body of the woman she loved._

_**“WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST WATCHING??! STOP TAKING PICTURES AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!”** Minjoo shouted to the crowd as she hurriedly grabbed her phone to call for help._

_**“M-minjoo.”** Chaewon, weakly uttered with blood dripping from her head._

_**“Don’t worry, help will arrive, okay?”** Minjoo answered with tears falling down on her face._

_**“M-min-”** Chaewon kept on bleeding, she could barely form any words. Minjoo’s heart ached as she saw the woman she loves on the brink of death._

_**“Please stop talking, help is on the way. Stay awake for me.”** Minjoo can’t do anything but cry as she waited for help. Time seemed to flow a lot slower._

_Every second felt like a very long time._

_**“Don’t- cry- plea-”** Chaewon coughed up blood._

_**“Chaewon, please.”** Minjoo desperately grasped Chaewon's hand._

_Chaewon gathered her remaining strength as she weakly sang a line._

_The last line she would ever say to the woman she held closely on her heart._

**_“I-in other words..”_ **

_**“I love you.”** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

Minjoo cries as she remembered everything while re-watching the video of their audition.

This is the first time that she has allowed herself to remember and feel everything once again.

She has stopped running away from her memories.

Every day, she questions herself why did such a thing has happened to them.

It doesn’t make any sense.

They had such a beautiful love story.

They were ready to give up everything for what they had.

They have loved each other so much.

As cruel as it sounds, life had to remind them that just because people love each other, doesn’t mean it’s bound to last a lifetime.

_No one knew 'lifetime' would be this short for Chaewon._

Minjoo wiped her tears as she continues watching the video.

**“They say that time heals everything.”**

**“That’s bullshit.”**

**“If time truly heals everything, then there wouldn’t be reluctant parting.”**

**“They would always say that everything will eventually be better, but they don’t understand that it would no longer matter.”**

**“It will never matter again.”**

**“A life that has been lost could never be restored.”**

**“It will never be the same.”**

**“Never.”**

Minjoo pauses the video, she’s about to stop watching. For the past three years, she couldn’t bear to finish it. She feels like if she does, then that would really be the end of their beautiful love story.

Although she knows that it has actually ended years ago.

But for some reason, she feels oddly peaceful tonight.

She felt like her time that has frozen years ago has finally started ticking again.

So, she pressed play.

**_In other words,_ **

**_In other words, I love you._ **

* * *

**The song has ended, but the melody lingers on.**

_-fin._


End file.
